


One More Rule

by Arianne



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: M/M, Robot cuddles and makeout sessions, Sticky Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-22
Updated: 2013-04-22
Packaged: 2017-12-09 04:42:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/770101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arianne/pseuds/Arianne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rodimus orders Magnus not to leave any marks, and Magnus does love his rules.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One More Rule

**Author's Note:**

> It all started because of [this screencap and post on tumblr](http://garrulous-9.tumblr.com/post/47409304563/evilkillerpoptarts-garrulous-9).

“One more rule,” Rodimus whispered into Magnus’s audial once Magnus released his lips just to redirect the attentions of his strong, teasing kisses onto Rodimus’s neck. A small but noticeable shiver ran up Magnus’s struts just at that. Magnus did like his rules. Rodimus smiled, and hoped Magnus could feel it. “No marks.”

Magnus nodded against his neck cables, and didn’t stop. Rodimus relaxed into the attention, basked in it, made sure to moan his appreciation at every particularly hard — but carefully modulated — nip of Magnus’s denta.

It was good, more than good, to take his time, relaxing on Magnus’s huge berth, stretching out on top of Magnus’s huge frame, and being kissed, but soon Rodimus wanted more. He rocked his hips a little, and nudged Magnus’s thigh apart with his foot, and slipped his knee in between. When Magnus gasped, Rodimus took the opportunity and kissed him again. And when Magnus finally stopped being careful, when he broke from clutching Rodimus’s waist to keep him close, and started gripping his hip hard to try to force more friction, Rodimus stopped cold.

Equal parts reluctant to stop and excited that his game had worked, he lifted himself out of the kiss, reaching down his own frame. He could feel the soft dent Magnus’s fingers had left clearly in his neural net, but he wanted to feel it with his own hand.

Sitting up, Rodimus managed to put on his best playful-stern look, but didn’t try to stop himself from stroking his hip, tender where the metal was bent. “I told you no marks.” Rodimus shook his head. “How are you gonna make it up to me?”

Hauling him forward by the hips until he was straddling Magnus’s helm and his valve was above Magnus’s mouth, Rodimus could admit, was a good start. Even if it did leave another mark.


End file.
